Sleeping Habits
by hiybbprqag
Summary: One Akashi Seijuro is intrigued by the simplest sleeping habits of one Furihata Kouki. [multichapter fic, leaning towards angst, quick-build, & plot is found somewhere near the end]
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own kuroko no basuke.**

"What do you find so endearing about beds, Kouki?"

On the large and comfortable bed of Akashi Seijuro, Kouki looked into the red-head's heterochromatic eyes, head tilted to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You seem to be enjoying being in bed a bit too much." As the words registered in Kouki's brain, his cheeks slowly turned into a pale shade of pink, slowly getting darker as his imagination lead him on a wild goose chase at the many implications of Akashi's choice of words.

Akashi smirked, seeing as he was able to receive the desired effect of his statement. He watched Kouki intently, amused by the stuttering mess the brunette became. "W- well, the bed's c- comfy,"

Deciding that teasing Kouki up-close was a better option than to wait for his answer while doing nothing, Akashi crawls on top of his lover and looks straight into vulnerable brown eyes, a smirk playing on his lips knowing he has Kouki's full attention. "It. . . it he- helps me to re-relax, though s-so-sometimes it's r-really irritating when it gets. . . when it gets. . . really h- hot."

The room seemed to warm up as Akashi planted kisses on Kouki's collarbone, causing the brunette to pant hotly by Akashi's ears—both actions helping neither of them. Kouki swallows the saliva building up in his mouth, trying to force the lump down in his throat and to calm his erratic heartbeat. "It's just that. . . I'm more m-myself in b- bed."

Akashi stops his pampered kisses. Admittedly shocked at Kouki's choice of words, he looks down once more at Kouki's flustered face, his teasing eyes clearly showing that he wants _more._ Akashi chuckles as his body burned with a sense of need. His eyes shone with predatory gleam and he captures Kouki's lips in a heated kiss, a loud wanton moan escaping from the brunette's mouth. As they parted for air, Akashi smirks and leans down to nibble at the lobe of Kouki's ear, and in his most sultry voice, whispers, "I want to witness _that_ more often, whether in bed or not."

 **note #1:** this is an eight to ten chaptered fanfiction.individually, each chapter does not have much depth. however, the final chapter will tie up all the previous events and hopefully, will create that certain depth i am striving to achieve.

 **note #2:** feedback is very much appreciated. thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i do not own kuroko no basuke.**

"Hey, Sei, can I sleep by the wall, please?"

Akashi was already lying down on that specific area, reading a book. "Why?"

"Well," Kouki crawled over to his lover and fluffs the pillow Akashi will have to lay down on. He motions for Akashi to move over and with a sigh, Akashi did. Kouki lay down. "Being by the wall makes me feel secure. I don't know why, but it does. And it also means I won't fall off of the bed because there's nowhere to fall off of."

Akashi gently smiles and puts down his book in favor of looking at Kouki, a grin adorning the brunette's face. It was definitely a better a sight than the words on a page. Akashi wraps his arm around Kouki's waist. "Even if the wall can be really cold, it still makes you feel secure?"

"Mhm. I got used to it already." Kouki leans his head against Akashi's chest. "Though I think I prefer the security you give me more than I do the wall's."

As the red-head's eyelids started to feel heavy, Akashi buries his head in soft brown locks and inhales the scent of his lover. He can barely hear the words Kouki was saying, but he hummed in agreement nonetheless.

Kouki was mumbling by this point as sleep also lulled him into his dreams. "I think, no—I know, you'll do a great job at making me feel secure. Nothing gets past Akashi Seijuro, not even horribly nightmares. You're absolute, after all."


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i do not own kuroko no basuke.**

"Kouki, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it, Sei?"

"Why do you hug a pillow every night when you go to sleep? You hardly sleep without one." Akashi watched Kouki's eyes blink at the textbook he was holding, even the small hitch in his breathing, and for a moment, there was a flicker of sadness in his warm brown eyes. But by the end of it all, Kouki only chuckled and smiled at Akashi.

"That's because you _rarely_ ever let me hug you or cuddle with you. The last time was three weeks ago. And you usually sleep later than I do, so I end up hugging a sack full of cotton." Kouki pouted when Akashi rolled his eyes. "It's lonely sometimes, when you can't hold the people you love, even if it's just for a little while."

Akashi felt his heart clench, and at the same time, butterflies erupted in his stomach. Even though they never said it out loud, those words meant so much to the both of them and yet its solutions require them to give up something. As he stared into Kouki's eyes, gleaming with mix-matched emotions of playfulness and hope, Akashi couldn't help but relinquish his authority. "Fine, I'll sleep early tonight so you can cuddle with me."

In the end, it wasn't so bad. Kouki got Akashi to sleep with him, and Akashi didn't have any regrets on giving up a few paper works to be with his Kouki. It was really a win-win situation.

 **note #1:** i personally think it's progressing quite nicely. i think. hopefully. tell me what you think? feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
